A DAngerous GAme
A DAngerous GAme is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 3. It aired on March 19, 2013 as the season finale. Recap The Liars (sans Spencer) are in Spencer's kitchen, discussing the body found believed to be Toby Cavanaugh. Emily asks about the possibility that it isn't him and mentions that maybe there is hope. Spencer comes down and gives the girls an invite to a party her parents are supposedly throwing her. She asks them to please come and they tell her they will do anything for her, to which she replies "I'm counting on that". Back in the "A" lair "A" types away at her computer, researching The Thornhill Lodge, where Spencer's party is being held. We do not see the face of this "A". Mona enters the lair and looks over an invitation to the party. She tells them that she likes their plan and then says that the Liars are finally gonna get what they deserve. At School, the Liars are discussing the "Alison" that kidnapped Malcolm from his karate lessons. Emily suggests that it was Mona and Hanna supports this theory. Spencer says that it seems to bold for Mona, and that it feels desperate, as if Mona wanted to get caught. Aria tells them that Malcolm is off limits and leaves for class. But Hanna picks up a babysitting flier for Malcolm anyways. Shana greets them while they are walking down the hall and Emily introduces her to Spencer, whom exchanges a strange look with Shana. Hanna says that she hates Shana, as she claims that she flirts with everyone but her. Aria sees Ezra in the hall and asks him if he had another interview and he says that they called this morning, but says that he doesn't believe it will work out for him. At Jenna's home, she frantically speaks with someone on the phone, while "A" watches from outside and sends a text to someone. Jenna receives a text herself and then tells them person on the phone she has to go. She then runs over to the window and opens the curtain, but no one is there. At the Montgomery home, Byron confronts Aria about Ezra applying for a teaching job at Rosewood and tells her that he cannot teach at Rosewood if they are still in a relationship. Aria assures him that Ezra didn't get the job, but Byron says that he was offered the position and asked for a day to make a decision. Hanna meets with Ezra at the Brew to discuss her babysitting Malcolm. He tells her that he has an appointment so they can give it a test run if she's free. At the park, Jenna gets out of her car to go meet an unseen person. She tells them that she's missed and then says that the Liars will all be together Friday and the she knows what to do. The person assures her that she does and then asks about her eyes. We then see that it is Shana. She assures Jenna that on her darkest days she will be there for her. In the middle of town, Aria meets with Ezra about him being offered the job. He tells her that he doesn't think he will take it. He tells her that he doesn't want to because of their relationship but she instead breaks up with him, so that he can take it. At a diner, "A" sits at a table alone, scrolling through photos of Jenna. A male enters the diner and the waitress tells him to seat himself, calling him "Pretty Eyes". He walks up to the table and is revealed to be Toby, alive and well. He tells "A" that Hanna got the babysitting job and "A" is revealed to be Spencer. Cast |-| Starring= *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers (credit only) *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery (credit only) *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis/Red Coat |-| Guest Starring= *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh |-| Co-Starring= *Teo Briones as Malcolm *Louisa Abernathy as Marlene *Vanessa Ray appears as CeCe Drake in a photograph. Notes *Antagonist: The A-Team and The Trifecta of Evil. *Alison DiLaurentis is seen in a red coat, meaning she may be alive. *The working title for the episode was "If You Provoke Me". *Jenna Marshall is revealed to be on the A-Team somehow, after "A" texts her a meeting location. *In "Game Over, Charles", it is revealed that Sara Harvey was the one who exited the plane and pulled the girls out of the fire. She was sent by CeCe Drake to act as a decoy. *Keegan Allen is billed as "Special Guest Star". *Sasha Pieterse portrays Sara Harvey as Red Coat during the plane sequence. *Vanessa Ray appears as CeCe Drake in a photograph. Promos 3x24 - A DAngerous Game - Promo 3x24 - A DAngerous GAme - Canadian Promo Soundtrack *“Devil's Love Song” by Howl Baby Howl *"Invisible" by Plumb *"Ride" by Lana Del Rey *"Begin Again by Measure *"Big Bad Wolf" by the Heavy *"No Application" by Silverclub Gallery 3